


Underneath Her Boulders

by smellbig



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, i think it's probably post s1, idk i just love them two so much, it's very not an AU, the demon has already been exorcised which is cool ig, they're so gay!!, this is kind of an explanation of the emerald ring, waverly's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellbig/pseuds/smellbig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's just the two of them, Waverly and Nicole have a language of their own. And somehow, it all comes back to that ring on Nic's finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Her Boulders

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to old Taylor Swift songs so I'm sorry for the sap :)  
> Follow me on tumblr:  
> smellbig.tumblr.com

Nicole does this thing when she's nervous - which I have to admit happens rarely - that I find absolutely irresistible. 

It starts with her looking at me with constellations in her eyes. They leak their brown over the couch where we kiss to make way for the galaxy, flowing to the ground to match with the Homestead's ancient floorbeds. She bites her lip. She plays with her green ring.

I love that ring. Nicole isn't complete without her ring, I like to think. It's the first thing she dons in the morning, and the last she takes off. When she's holding my cheek and kissing me, I feel nothing but her and her and that ring and its perpetual coldness and I love her for it. 

When she pulls away from me, leaving space where her and everything about her, that ring included, had just been to lean back and stare at me like she's never seen human life before, I know what's coming. She darts her eyes away from me, and bites her lower lip. And before Nicole can do anything else, I move my hand to touch hers.

That ring. It's cold between my fingers, a different cold than I'm used too. I feel her almost move away from me.

“Nic,” I whisper.

She reaches her hand to mine. “I love you,” she replies, removing the jewelry from her finger. It's more than just a reassurance, it's a declaration of trust. Nicole turns my hand and I feel the weight drop on my palm; it's heavier than I expected. 

“My aunt left it to me when she passed. I was only nine.”

I look up to her and her eyes which I think people see as these hard brown rocks, unwavering. She's not so stiff. She takes her hair down off duty and her heart is full of this unending energy. And sometimes she looks at me like I'm the end of the world and _this_ , this is why I love her. 

She unravels for me in a way I hope is different than she has for other girls. Nicole knows I love to learn. I want to know everything about her. But people are not easy to understand. You can't always crack them open like books. She isn't that easy, even with her boulder eyes out of the way. I know I stare at the ring too much. I've just always wanted to know. There has to be so much more to the story, but it's hers to tell, and for that I will call in some patience. 

I close my fingers around the ring, feeling what I think is emerald against my palm. With my right hand, I grab her left, hoping the message I'm trying to convey is getting through. 

_I'm right here. For you, always. Trust me._

She seems to relax and it makes me smile. I open my hand and before I have a second to give her back the beauty in my palm she's putting it on my finger, kissing the back of my hand, and weaving her way through my hair. She's asking me for more in a different way than normal. She's rebooting her nervousness. 

Today, there's is no ring fiddling. Nicole is a gorgeous, jewelryless mess in front of me. She opens and closes her mouth to speak before clutching my hand and forcing it out of herself. “I want to tell you everything,” is what she says. “God, that makes me incredibly nervous. I just want to make you so happy, Waverly.”

Nicole’s staring at the ring. She misses it, and I think it's strange how she and I are probably having similar feelings right now, that she feels weird without that ring and I feel weird with it. 

This time, when we kiss, I find the brim of her shirt and lift it up, resting my hand on her skin. She shivers at the coolness, and I laugh. She giggles and I feel her energy in me, as if an emerald ring contains her completely. 

I hand her back a ring with secrets written into bright green jewels. But they're Nicole's, and I think she's ready to share them. 

Next time I catch her biting that lip and staring at me, I will make sure to stop myself before I prematurely end her ritual. What comes after is much better than the prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) I'd love any feedback you have, you can send it to me on tumblr if you'd like. I hope to get back into fanfic writing more so maybe I'll take prompts :D If you have one, send it!


End file.
